Cafeteria Celeste
by Lita Wellington
Summary: Ambas comparten algo en común, juntas encontraran una solución para su destino. Es mi primer crossover espero les guste.


_**Cafetería Celeste**_

**By: Lita Wellington**

**Capítulo Uno**

Como todas las tardes Meiko Akizuki, visita una pequeña cafetería donde puede escribir sus libros, los empleados del lugar al conocerla desde hace mucho tiempo, le dejan un lugar alejado del bullicio, para Meiko es un lugar muy agradable, solo que aquella tarde su destino cambió sin que ella lo esperaba.

Una chica pasaba cerca del lugar, era simpática solo que su semblante mostraba una tristeza enorme, esto hizo que Meiko saliera un momento del lugar y fuera tras ella, sabemos que Meiko siempre ha sido una chica de un corazón muy noble y sabía que aquella desconocida necesitaba un poco de ayuda.

Hola, puedo ayudarte – preguntó Meiko esperando cualquier reacción.

No, muchas gracias, estoy bien – la chica no fue majadera con ella, pero su respuesta sonó con mucha tristeza.

Mi nombre es Meiko Akizuki – dándole la mano – tu nombre es…

Sasaki, Rika Sasaki – tratando de sonreír.

Sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero veo que una pena te embarga, soy una desconocida para ti, pero si quieres puedes acompañarme a tomar un café y así puedes desahogar tus penas.

Rika pensó unos instantes antes de aceptar, la Srita. Akizuki, le pareció una persona agradable y sin más preámbulos la acompaño hasta la cafetería, al entrar vio que todo el lugar era de un color azul celeste, las paredes tenían cuadros de paisajes de bosques, un lugar muy agradable y que ella necesitaba en ese momento.

Una joven mesera se acercó a ellas, Meiko pidió una limonada y Rika un té de limón, cuando estaban ya solas…

Muchas gracias por la invitación – agradeció Rika retorciendo sus manos arriba de la mesa.

Observo que tienes muchos problemas, si puedo ayudarte en algo, te escucho.

Gracias – las lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas de Rika, era el momento de desahogarse – lo que sucede es que mis padres no aprueban mi relación, mi novio es mucha mayor que yo, solo que él fue mi profesor en la primaria, yo lo amo y el a mí.

Entiendo por lo que pasas – Meiko tomo una de las manos de Rika para infundirle valor – yo pase por una situación parecida a la tuya.

En serio – Rika la miró sorprendida

Así es, esto me sucedió en mi último año de secundaria y continuo en la preparatoria, yo también me enamore de mi profesor, nuestra relación era un secreto para todos

Cuando conocí a mi profesor… - continuo Rika – fue amor a primara vista, muchos pensaran que es el amor platónico de una niña, que pronto se me pasaría pero ahora que tengo 20 años no puedo ocultar más mi amor por él.

Meiko la escuchó de principio a fin, como eran parecidas sus historias se decía a sí misma, todo lo que ellas tuvieron que sortear para ser felices y al final las decisiones que ambas tomaron, que fueron para bien o para mal.

Bueno, ya es tarde debo regresar a casa, salí a buscar trabajo desde muy temprano, muchas gracias.

Estas buscando trabajo verdad – preguntó Meiko

Sí, quiero independizarme de mis padres, para que confíen un poco más en mi y acepten a mi novio, el está en estos momentos en Osaka apoyando al equipo de atletismo, el es profesor de Educación Física en la Primaria de Tomoeda. Estoy estudiando para diseñadora de interiores y quiero pagar mis estudios.

Toma – Meiko le entregó a Rika una tarjeta que sustrajo de su bolso – esta es mi dirección y mi teléfono venme a buscar el día de mañana, yo necesito una asistente que me apoye unas horas, no es mucho el sueldo que te puedo ofrecer por el momento.

En serio, se lo agradezco mucho – Rika abrazó a Meiko efusivamente

Ambas se despidieron y se fueron en direcciones opuestas.

Continuara:

Desde hace tiempo quería hacer este crossover, Rika y Meiko tienen algo en común ambas se enamoraron de sus profesores, Meiko es una escritora reconocida y Rika se encuentra estudiando para diseñadora de interiores. Las experiencias de ambas las ayudaran a salir adelante.

Espero sus reviews

Lita Wellington.


End file.
